tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Dragons''' '''are very powerful and magical creatures. Dragons were one of the first races to come to Tolas, with more arriving in waves of invasion lead by Bahamut and Tiamat. Types of Dragons Chromatic Dragons The line of chromatic dragons descends from Tiamat. They typically consider the mortal races to be lesser, treating them as prey or playthings. Although the temperament of chromatic dragons varies by colour and individual there are distinct trends. Chromatic dragons are naturally avaricious and ambitious. Though they are best known for hoarding gold and treasure, this can as easily manifest in the desire to rule over land, subjects or to garner knowledge and glory. Metallic Dragons Metallic dragons descend from Bahamut and match his temperament in many aspects. They are naturally less independent than chromatic dragons, more closely abiding by the rule of their divine liege. Planar Dragons Sometimes dragons live and breed in otherworldly environments. Those that remain in another plane long enough are radically altered by its nature or its denizens. Gem Dragons Gem dragons are aloof and self-centred, keeping to themselves and remaining neutral. They spend most of their time on the Inner Planes. Lesser Dragons *Deep Dragons *Dragon turtles *Drakes *Felldrakes *Pseudodragons *Wyverns Biology Dragons are inherently magical beings, and in no case should dragons be considered reptiles, despite obvious similarities such as a scaled epidermis and reproduction by laying eggs. In fact, they are more akin to feline creatures than reptiles, particularly in regards to their posture and movements, as well as being inherently warm-blooded and an eye composition similar to felines, although far more complex. The number of eggs a dragon lays each brood depends on its race, but is usually low, between one and ten. Dragons can also cross-breed with virtually any other creature, creating a half-dragon. The most commonly heard of are in the humanoid races, particularly with human and elves. As for their senses, which vary slightly depending on the species, dragons are superior in most ways to other creatures - like any predator, they have exceptionally acute senses, which only increase with age. Dragons have excellent depth perception and comparably good peripheral vision, able to see twice as well as a human in daylight; they have great night vision, and are able to see even when conditions have no light to offer, though not in color. Dragons can also pick up scents very well, utilizing both their sensitive nose and forked tongue, much like a snake. Their hearing is on par with human hearing, although their minds can filter what noise it hears. Dragon taste is also refined, although they do not respond well to sweet flavors, and most dragons do not discuss why. They are able to eat almost everything, but each race have a preferred diet; some prefer flesh, other prefer to eat precious metals or gems, and so forth. Of all its senses, a dragon's sense of touch is the only one to decrease with age, due mostly to the development of thick, hard scales Abilities Dragons do not stop growing as they age, either in size or in power. Although it takes centuries for a dragon to mature this steady growth naturally causes dragons to come into conflict over power and territory. A dragons territory can be determined through their effect on the climate of the surrounding landscape. The most ancient of dragons can cause drastic changes in weather by their mere presence. All dragons have some innate magical abilities, but they vary from race to race. Shapechanging is a ability possessed by most dragons, although it comes easiest to metallic dragons. It is commonly used by dragons to adopt the forms of mortal races. With age and practice dragons can develop their innate abilities to produce powerful magic effects. Dragons naturally emanate an aura of majesty and terror that strikes fear into the hearts of lesser races. This aura requires some effort to suppress, making it more difficult for dragons to fraternise with non-dragons. Dragons in History The province of Drakenperch in Hoffenfale was overseen by the red dragon Gurdrak for centuries until he was divested following the Rise of Tiamat. The city of Okarthel has been home to many well known dragons in history such as Ithmitne and Kepeski. Katheda is an ancient white dragon whose annual visitation to Okarthel has been the source of celebration for centuries. Gan-zhuu was an ancient green dragon who tyranically ruled over huge swathes of forest in Turtapo. A black dragon known as Scaly Death resided in the Swamp of Dead Men in the Rimecost until the arrival of Tiamat. The silver dragon Otaaryliakkarnos, known as Elia, is the patron and protector of the town of Silveridge. A dozen green dragons are subject to a pact binding them to serve as protectors to the forest of Telinor. The pact was made to seal the end of a conflict between Telinor's native dragons and the first elvish settlers. The pact stipulates that these dragons prevent any tree in the forest from coming to harm and to find replacements for themselves when their lives come to their closing days. In turn the elves of Telinor have promised to never purposefully slay a dragon. Each dragon interprets the pact's wording differently. The word of the pact is varyingly enforced, some dragons upholding it in spirit while others seek retribution for any tree cut or fell. The college has argued that though it is not an actual tree, it is one in spirit and thus deserving of protection, few of the dragons have agreed with this however. Category:Races Category:Dragons